


Unbearable Gravity

by Melime



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Like two cosmic bodies floating together in the vastness of space, the other’s gravity the only thing keeping them from being forever lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Gravidade Insuportável](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113630) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #077 - gravity.

Jessica was like a black hole, a cosmic entity with an irresistible pull, but everything that came too close was bound to get crushed by her unbearable gravity. Sooner or later, everyone in her life was destroyed by this, so she decided to push everyone away to keep them safe, but her gravity was so strong the only way to do this was to create an even stronger repulsion force, make herself as unpleasant as possible. The only exception to this was Trish, too stubborn to be pushed away, too strong to be destroyed. Jessica and Trish orbited around each other, sometimes drifting apart, sometimes close enough to touch, but the effects of one in the other were always apparent, no matter how far away they were. Like two cosmic bodies floating together in the vastness of space, the other’s gravity the only thing keeping them from being forever lost.


End file.
